Billy Dickson
|seasonhosted = |Blog = SurvivorMalibu |Tag = IMeltForMalibu |seasonhosted2 = |Blog2 = SurvivorBarcelona |Tag2 = IsThatAnIdolInYourPocket |seasonhosted3 = |Blog3 = SurvivorIslandsOfAdventure |Tag3 = PIHvV2 |season = Survivor: Daydream Island |tribes = |place = 17/20 |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 12 |season2 = ' ' |tribes2 = |place2 = 15/20 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 11 |days2 = 30 |season3 = ' ' |tribes3 = |place3 = 5/28 |challenges3 = 9 |votesagainst3 = 10 |days3 = 61 |season4 = ' ' |tribes4 = |place4 = 7/21 |challenges4 = 4 |votesagainst4 = 11 |days4 = 40 |season5 = ' ' |tribes5 = |place5 = 20/28 |challenges5 = 5 |votesagainst5 = 2 |days5 = 21 |season6 = ' ' |tribes6 = |place6 = 3/21 (Player of the Season) |challenges6 = 8 |votesagainst6 = 1 |days6 = 44 |season7 = ' ' |tribes7 = |place7 = 19/32 |challenges7 = TBA |days7 = 20 |votesagainst7 = 3 |season8 = ' ' |tribes8 = |place8 = 2/20 (Runner-Up) |alliances8 = TBA |challenges8 = TBA |votesagainst8 = 2 |days8 = 48 |season9 = ' ' |tribes9 = |place9 = 8/30 |votesagainst9 = 1 |days9 = 28 |season10 = ' ' |tribes10 = |place10 = 2/20 (Runner-Up) |votesagainst10 = 3 |days10 = 42 |season11 = ' ' |tribes11 = |place11 = 19/22 |votesagainst11 = 9 |days11 = 10 |season12 = ' ' |tribes12 = |place12 = 7/24 |votesagainst12 = 5 |days12 = 50 |season13 = ' ' |tribes13 = |place13 = 8/24 |votesagainst13 = 11 |days13 = 45 |season14 = ' ' |tribes14 = |place14 = 7/23 |votesagainst14 = 2 |days14 = 36 |season15 = ' ' |tribes15 = |place15 = 10/20 |votesagainst15 = 4 |days15 = 30 |season16 = ' ' |tribes16 = |place16 = 6/20 |votesagainst16 = 5 |days16 = 34 |season17 = ' ' |tribes17 = |place17 = 6/16 |votesagainst17 = 11 |days17 = 40 |season18 = ' ' |tribes18 = |place18 = TBA/18 |votesagainst18 = TBA |days18 = TBA |seasonscompeted = TBA |totalnumberofdays = 591}} Contestant Information Billy Dickson is a contestant on Survivor: Daydream Island, Survivor: Izu Islands, Survivor: Rakiura, Survivor: Burma, Survivor: Hawaii, Survivor: Kanto, Survivor: All Stars, Survivor: Johto, Survivor: Mariana Trench, Survivor: Midway Atoll, Survivor: Hoenn, Survivor: Motunui, Survivor: Sinnoh, Survivor: Sunda Islands and Survivor: Open Ocean. He hosted Survivor: Malibu and Survivor: Barcelona, is the Player of the Season for Kanto, and he holds the record for playing the most seasons out of any returning player. Due to a winning a lawsuit filed against Regan and the hosting and production team of Daydream Island, an agreement between him and producers of the series was settled upon, allowing him to either be a contestant, or be involved in every season that takes place in the series. The only seasons Billy has not played in were Survivor: Niue, but he was asked to be a guest, as that season had no returning players, and Malibu because he hosted that season. He returned for All Stars, representing every season except Niue. After Malibu he played as a hero in Johto, and played with Sara Owen in Midway Atoll. He represented Rakiura in Motunui. He played under the alias Jonathan Sheppard in Survivor: Maré Island. Survivor: Unova Voting History Survivor: Bedarra Island Voting History Survivor: Open Ocean Open Ocean relaunched the Pacific Islands brand with another All Star season. Billy was invited to participate in the inaugural season, where he chose to play on the Barhari tribe. Voting History Survivor: Sunda Islands This season every player who applied was cast, Billy was among the 23 players who applied for the season. In what became known as the "worst season in the series history", Billy actively gave up, and was carried to final seven where he was let go. He elected to leave the jury instead of stay. Voting History Survivor: Sinnoh Billy was cast as one of the players on the Paru tribe in the beginning of the game on Sinnoh. He found himself in a powerful majority alliance, but again found himself betrayed by allies late in the game. He eventually voted for Jordan to win. Voting History Survivor: Motunui Billy was cast alongside Karen and Stevie to represent Rakiura in Battle of the Seasons. This season found the most epic battle between Pacific Islands regulars. Billy aligned himself with his usual group and they began picking off threat after threat. He chose to send his tribe to tribal council to eliminate Steffen from the game, who was not allowed to vote that round, and pinned the tribal on Steffen, which began a blow up that set the tone for the second half of the season. After a successful plan to target and eliminate Ricky was leaked by Lily O. Billy found himself in hot water, and a threat among Ricky and his group of friends. After working side by side to make it to the end, Billy lost his allies round after round until he eventually was voted off after being betrayed by Jenny and Darien. Voting History Survivor: Maré Island Billy played under the alias Jonathan Sheppard for this season. He finished in 6th place. Voting History See Jonathan Sheppard Survivor: Hoenn Billy was cast last minute for Hoenn, and after the loss of Midway Atoll along with his game play in the last two Pokemon game, Billy was voted out third placing 19th on day 10. Voting History Survivor: Midway Atoll Billy returned for Midway Atoll while on the Jury for Mariana's Trench. Along with his duo, Sara, he represented Burma in the season's All Star twist. He became the first player ever to make it to merge without attending a single tribal council. In the end Billy lost to Ash by a vote of 4-3-1, with Andrew becoming the 2nd Runner-Up. Voting History Survivor: Mariana Trench Last minute casting struggles threw Billy into yet another season. Because of personal life things going on around him, and the struggle of balancing the still on-going Johto game, Billy became a background player. Forming an alliance with Jenn, Kait and Gabby, Billy sat back as he let everyone else play around him. Knowingly making himself a goat, he played the game with no real strategy, trying to make his random allies join forces. After Emma quit the game, and Liana was voted out, Jenn asked to be voted out in order to spare Billy and Kait. After merge, Gabby was quickly targeted and fell victim to a double tribal. Not long after, Billy was eliminated by Samantha G., someone who he considered an ally, by the first ever play of the Diamond Idol, which made only her vote count. He was the 20th person voted out on day 28. He voted for Kait to be the winner. He named the merge tribe... which is pretty cool. Voting History Survivor: Johto Fresh off hosting his first season, Billy was cast as a hero in Johto. Arriving on a tribe made of players who wanted to work with him, Billy found comfort in knowing he had almost nothing to worry about when it came to tribal council. After quickly finding one of the "legendary Pokemon" advantages again, and guessing correctly for a hidden immunity idol, Billy made it to merge with the safety of allies and of advantages. Not long after the merge tribe was formed, Billy found the second-stage hidden immunity idol as well. When Isaac and Karen came to Billy for an alliance, he moved forward in the game with almost every player by his side. Watching the weaker threats get picked off, the alliance of Brian, Billy and Drew advanced in the game. After sending a bitter juror to jury each round, the three of them were criticized for their poor game play and bad jury management. In the end, the final vote tied between Billy and Drew. But it was Duncan's vote for Brian being recast as a vote for Drew that crowned Drew the winner and gave Billy his 8th loss. He received the votes of Kendall, Jordan, Karen and Isaac, all of whom were villains. Voting History Survivor: All Stars After taking a season off, Billy returned for the All Stars season. Staying relatively safe for most of the game, Billy found a strong ally in Andrew and formed an alliance with Andrew, Samantha B and Steffen. While on other tribes he had alliances with Ash and Gage, Billy was swapped onto a tribe with Steffen and Andrew, where he gave Andrew a hidden immunity idol hours before he was slated to be voted off. After the next swap, Mitch hand picked a tribe to eliminate Billy from the game. Throwing the challenge and convincing the catfish Charlotte that Billy was voting her off, the tribe voted for Billy to be eliminated from the game on day 20 in 22nd place. Voting History Survivor: Kanto The first Pokemon game in the series, Billy was sorted onto the Mizu tribe and sat back as he stayed immune and earned in-game currency. After the swap, Billy took out weaker players with his strong alliance of Drew, Liana and Jose. Realizing they had friends on the other tribe, Liana and Billy cut Drew in favor of carrying Jose, a weak-perceived player, to merge with them to have numbers against Jordan Pines and his allies. On Shibochu, a strong power alliance of Andrew, Billy, Jose, Liana and Steffen emerged and took out threat after threat while Jordan won immunity. After a heated argument that caused Jordan to quit the game, Liana gave up and was shortly after eliminated form the game. Believing he had the game in the bag, and after finding a pre-merge and the post merge idol, and having three of the four "legendary pokemon" advantages, Billy struck a final two deal with Steffen, as they were close friends in and outside of the game. Billy and Steffen made final three with Jose, and Steffen convinced Billy to throw final immunity to him. After 44 days, Steffen betrayed Billy and voted him out one round before final tribal council in what has been dubbed the most controversial tribal council in Pacific Islands history. Billy placed 3rd and voted for eventual winner Jose to win. Voting History Survivor: Hawaii Billy started the game on the pink tribe, Maui. Placed on the tribe for having "nice" character traits, Amanda, Ash, Billy and Brandon proved to be a strong tribe, not attending tribal council until day 16. After making a final two pact with Amanda, Billy voted out his closest ally Ash in belief that Amanda would further his game. After figuring out Billy had found the hidden immunity idol, and figuing out Billy could save himself in a fire making challenge with it, Amanda and Brandon voted Billy out on day 21. Voting History Survivor: Burma Burma was the first Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty season in Pacific Islands history. The twist brought one male and one female returnee onto each of the three tribes. Billy was brought onto Bago, the beauty tribe, with Sara as returnees. The tribe was quickly shown to be the weakest in challenges, losing the first three immunity challenges, and having two players quit in the first nine days of the game. After Billy and Sara were the only two original Bago members left, the game swapped tribes. Sara and Billy were separated, but Billy found his first hidden immunity idol and used it to save himself on day 15. Proving to be a stronger player this time than his past has shown, Billy formed an alliance with Sara, Monty, Rhone, Chris and Samantha. After merging, and seemingly being off the map, Sara and Billy were eliminated back to back in 8th and 7th place, respectively. He lasted 40 days and voted for Monty to win. Billy and Sara returned for Midway Atoll as a dynamic duo, placing 9th (Sara) and 2nd (Billy). Voting History Survivor: Rakiura Billy applied for Rakiura and completely forgot that he had applied. When the game started he had more time on his hands for strategy and social games and found himself next to Jordan who was, unknown to him, the only other player who had played every season at the time. They struck a short lived alliance which was broken on Day 17 when Jordan targeted Billy. Chris, Rhea and Stevie worked with Billy to save him, and this brought Billy into the game for real. After making it through the pre-merge for the first time in the series, Billy quickly watched all of his allies in the weaker side of the tribe get voted off one after another while he just sat and became a weaker player. In the final 5 of the game, Billy received the Merry Go Round idol and gave it to the only ally he had left in the game, Chris, as the original intended target was Chris. At Tribal Council, Chris told Liana and Rhea about the idol, and they voted for him to be eliminated instead. He lasted 61 days and voted for Liana to win the season. Voting History Survivor: Izu Islands Billy returned in Izu as one of the players who Monty felt like needed redemption after Daydream. Believing he had been screwed over by a tribe swap, Billy's second chance began. With not much time, no real strategy and a terrible social game and competition scores, Billy became an early target. After purposely throwing challenges and asking to be eliminated, Billy watched the stronger competitors around him fall one after another in favor of taking a weaker player to merge. Billy was eliminated on Day 27 after an all female alliance formed and voted him out. On Yurei, Billy found a group of players angry their game was cut short in favor of his and was the next person eliminated, just one tribal away from the Onryo challenge. He finished in 15th place, even though he was eliminated form the main game when only 10 people remained. Voting History Survivor: Daydream Island Billy was one of the cast members of Daydream Island. He was voted out at the fourth tribal council in 17th place. Voting History Trivia *Billy holds the days played record, at over 400 days played in the series. **However, because seasons overlap, the days will add up to less than that, for if Billy played more than one season at a time, his days played would go up two days played for every one day. *Billy has played the most seasons out of any other player in the series, only missing Niue and Malibu. *Billy has been voted out more times than any other player in the series: **Once in Daydream **Twice in Izu Islands **Once in Rakiura **Once in Burma **Once in Hawaii **Once in Kanto **Once in All Stars **Once in Mariana Trench **Once in Hoenn **Once in Motunui **Once in Sinnoh **Once In Sunda *Billy, along with Isaac Karen, and Sara O. are the only players to have played every All-Stars season. *Billy was the first person to play 10 seasons, having only missed Niue and Malibu. *Billy was the first player to be first runner up more than once. Category:Castaway Category:Daydream Island Castaway Category:Alawa Tribe Member Category:Jagara Tribe Member Category:17th Place Category:Izu Islands Castaway Category:Mikura-jima Tribe Member Category:Sōfu-iwa Tribe Member Category:Yūrei Tribe Member Category:15th Place Category:Aogashima Tribe Member Category:Returning Player Category:Rakiura Castaway Category:Waewae Tribe Member Category:Puku Tribe Member Category:5th Place Category:Rakiura Jury Member Category:Burma Castaway Category:Bago Tribe Member Category:Aasaat Tribe Member Category:7th Place Category:Burma Jury Member Category:Robbed Icon Category:Hawaii Castaway Category:Maui Tribe Member Category:20th Place Category:Most seasons played Category:Player of The Season Category:3rd Place Category:Host Category:All Stars Castaway Category:Kanto Castaway Category:19th Place Category:Johto Castaway Category:Hīrōzu Tribe Member Category:Zetsūbo Tribe Member Category:Mariana Trench Castaway Category:Makahna Tribe Member Category:Finalist Category:Butera Tribe Member Category:Tasi Tribe Member Category:8th Place Category:Mariana Trench Jury Member Category:Okinawa Tribe Member Category:Astoria Tribe Member Category:Runner-up Category:Hoenn Castaway Category:Kaiyō Tribe Member Category:Motunui Castaway Category:Sinnoh Castaway Category:Sunda Islands Castaway Category:Team Maui Member Category:Te Ka Tribe Member Category:Te Fiti Tribe Member Category:Sulawesi Tribe Member Category:Sumatra Tribe Member Category:Most Days Played Category:Paru Tribe Member Category:Hoseki Tribe Member Category:Oracion Tribe Member Category:Bahari Tribe Member Category:Open Ocean Castaway